


Of Weak Ass Lattes And Terrible Pick Up Lines

by bowienarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowienarrow/pseuds/bowienarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Felicity really needs her coffee and ends up meeting Oliver. I suck at titles, and summaries, so please give me a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Weak Ass Lattes And Terrible Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So that's my first fanfiction, ever. I'm really nervous about it and I really hope you guys like it. Please leave comments so I can know what you think. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: This is to my wonderful friends Gabriel, Marina and Yumi. I love you guys!

It was just like any other day in the life of Felicity Smoak. A lot of unfinished homework, many sleepless nights either studying or coding something and the undeniable need for caffeine. She gave up regular sleeping schedules shortly after she moved to campus and met her roommate Sara Lance, the human version of the phrase “Party Hard”. Which is why she’s currently standing in line of the best coffee shop on campus to get her much needed heavenly drink, black coffee.

It’s not that she doesn’t like Sara, she does, really, they’re best friends, but her roommate just doesn’t seem to care if she’s making a lot of noise and interrupting Felicity’s much needed sleep, which for someone studying in MIT, is already a rare occasion.  
But back to the coffee shop. 

That particular coffee shop is Felicity’s favorite solely because they have the strongest black coffee to ever exist, and once she tasted that piece of heaven, she could never drink other types of coffee, specially that starbucks bullshit. And today, boy, she needed as much coffee as she could.  
After finishing her paper and studying for three tests, she was just exhausted, and cranky, but having to take one of the tests today, she needed to be awake and in a relative good mood.

Which is too bad for the guy that got the last black coffee before the barista informed that that particular brand was missing from the supplier, thus making impossible for them to make more until further notice. Causing, of course, Felicity to do what she does best, ramble.

“I can’t fucking believe it! The only day I couldn’t afford to miss my dear black coffee, is the day that God decides to punish me for all the hacking and make me drink that weak ass latte! I mean, ok, hacking federal database is bad, really bad, but you know, just arrest me, don’t take my coffee!” she angrily said to no one in particular.

“Excuse me miss, I couldn’t help to hear what you just said, and if you want, you can have mine. I don’t really like black coffee, so I can order a “weak ass latte” and you can drink the one I just got” said the guy beside her that just gotten the last cup of black coffee.

She then turned to look and oh boy, that guy was the most handsome guy she’s ever seen, with his electric blue eyes, angular face and wide shoulders. Which seeing how that are guys like Chris Evans in the world, is saying a LOT.

“Eh, thank you? I mean, are you sure? I probably just sounded and look like a crazy person and yet you’re offering me your cup of coffee? That’s really kind, but you don’t have to.” She said.

“I want to, and trust me, you look nothing like a crazy person… sorry I didn’t get your name” he said.

“Felicity Smoak, and you are…”

“Oliver Queen.”

“Oliver Queen? As in Queen Consolidated, billionaire, dreamy Oliver Queen? That Oliver Queen?” she said.

“I wouldn’t describe myself as dreamy, but yep” he said, popping the p. “That’s me.”

“I… er… nice to meet you?” she said “Sorry, that sounded awfully like a question, which was not, because who wouldn’t think that’s nice to meet you, I mean, look at your face, and your body, not that I was checking you out, I wouldn’t do that, and not that I don’t think you’re super handsome, you are oh so handsome, and I probably should stop talking in 3…2…1.”

“Nice to meet you too, Felicity” he said with an amused smile “So, black coffee? Want it or not? But I have on condition”  
“Which is…” she said

“You give me your number, I like you” he said.

“Ow, that’s kinda cheesy, but I’m desperate for coffee, so hand the coffee and your phone, please” and she added “I know I sound like a mugger, but I don’t care” glaring at him in challenge.

Oliver didn’t really know why he felt the need to have that girl’s number, at the beginning he just wanted to be polite and nice to a pretty girl, but then she started talking and it was just so refreshing that he needed to see her more.

“So, it’s okay if I call you while I’m around?” he asked

“You know, for someone with your reputation, I never thought you’d actually ask if you can call me, that’s sweet. Sure, you can call me, but I’m sorry in advance for my babbling.” She said with a nervous laugh.

“Something tells me that won’t mind the babbling, at all. I have to go, but I’ll call you later ok? Maybe we can have another coffee, I don’t know. Or dinner.”

“Real smooth, Queen. Real smooth.” She said with a raised eyebrow and turned to leave

“At least that wasn’t a no!” he said to her retreating form while he was checking her ass, it was a great ass, he had to admit.

“Call me and we’ll see about that” she said looking back.

He did call. And she said yes.


End file.
